A Hogwarts Christmas Part One: Snape
by Alexifulamendris
Summary: A story of how Snape ends up spending a Christmas at Hogwarts. Part of a series.


Author's Note: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. This series will have twelve stories: six parts each from two different points of view. To see the companion story from Draco's point of view you need to go to Evan Mers ( u/7371564/Evan-Mers). I hope you enjoy this!

Snape glared at his coffee table as he made his way from his bedroom into the living room. A small pile of pristinely wrapped gifts was stacked there. Snape sighed as he took a seat on the couch across from the bothersome pile. Severus Snape found no joy in the holiday season. Perhaps, when he had first met Lily or during their first years at Hogwarts, Christmas had sparked some joy, but that joy had died long ago.

Snape took a moment to count the packages before him. There were five altogether, but two had been wrapped in the same paper. So, he'd received gifts from four people. He gazed absentmindedly at the mantel above his fireplace for a moment as he reflected upon who in the castle would disrespect his wishes regarding gift giving during the holidays.

He was not surprised to see an envelope on the table addressed to him. Snape glared at it for a second, recognizing the pointy, narrow handwriting immediately, before sighing and opening it. Inside was a letter wishing him a Merry Christmas and inviting him to join Albus and Minerva for tea in the Headmaster's office once he awoke. Snape gave a snort at that; it wasn't an invitation if he couldn't decline.

He spent another moment examining the pile of gifts. Dumbledore and Minerva had certainly sent something. Poppy Pomfrey had probably sent something as well and he was certain that the other gift was from Narcissa Malfoy. He took a moment to glance around his apartment. It would serve them right if they didn't receive anything in return. They'd known him the majority of his life and should know better.

Snape retreated back to his bedroom and opened his wardrobe. Hidden in the back was a robe that had begun to fray around the edges. He retrieved the robe and tore off one of the sleeves. He carried the sleeve with him as he examined the other objects in his room. His gaze fell upon an old eagle quill on his bedside table. He collected it as well and made his way back into the living room, lying his collection next to the pile of gifts.

Snape took out his wand and examined the torn sleeve. It seemed like just enough fabric to make three. He thought about Albus and his personality and then set to transfiguring the cloth before him. When he was done, he was left with three pairs of warm socks. They were not the kind of socks that Snape thought any sane person would wear, but they suited Dumbledore.

Snape turned his attention to the quill and frowned slightly. He made his way through the door connecting his quarters with his office. Upon returning, he placed another old quill and five knuts on the table as well. He then pointed his wand at the knuts, transforming them into a small, copper cage. This was quickly followed by the two quills being transfigured into a tiny brown song bird which Snape quickly ushered into the cage.

Placing his wand back up his sleeve, Snape grabbed the socks and shoved them into the pocket of his robes before grabbing the cage, a bit more carefully, and made his way into the office, then through the classroom and into the dungeon halls, checking that the doors had warded properly behind him. A quick glance of the halls showed them void of any of the students staying at school over the holidays. Snape counted this as a small miracle; he didn't need a pesky student asking why he was carrying around a bird.

As he climbed the steps to the first floor, Snape made a detour to the Hospital Wing instead of heading straight to Dumbledore's office. Poppy had gotten him something and she should at least receive a word of thanks. Snape was not surprised to find Poppy sitting in the office attached to the infirmary. Because she was the only Healer Hogwarts employed, she had to be around as long as anyone resided in the school.

Snape set the cage holding the small bird on one of the bedside tables and quietly made his way to the slightly ajar door; gently pushing it open and slipping inside the office. For how quiet he'd been, Poppy had still noticed his entrance, probably from years of listening for any discomfort coming from her patients. She turned in her seat and smiled gently at him before motioning for him to take a seat.

"Merry Christmas, Severus." Poppy said, her voice lacking the stern edge that she used towards the students.

"And to you as well." Snape replied, refusing the seat she'd offered him. "I'm afraid I'm just stopping by. The Headmaster is expecting me."

"Isn't he always?" she laughed. "Sometimes, I think you use that as an excuse."

Snape flinched internally, but kept his expression blank. He had used it as an excuse many times, and not just on Poppy Pomfrey. Severus Snape had never been a very social person and there were many times when he was simply not in the mood to deal with polite chatter, especially when the other person was genuinely interested in his answers.

"I'm afraid it's true." Snape said, his low voice echoing slightly off the stone walls. "I've come to say thank you for my gift." He watched as Poppy's eyes lit up slightly as her smile grew.

"No need for thanks Severus. I'm sure you'll find a way to use them."

"I'm sure I will." he replied, his voice its usual monotone.

"Best not to keep the Headmaster waiting." Poppy said, waving Snape out of the room. "Send him my wishes for a Merry Christmas."

"I shall," replied Snape as he exited the room and retrieved the bird from the table. The rest of the trip to the gargoyle on the third floor was as desolate as the first part had been. He approached the gargoyle blocking the entrance and thought back to what the new password was. The old man changed it too often.

"Candy cane." Snape spoke with a slight grimace on his face. Dumbledore had the strangest of interests: warm socks and muggle candy.

Snape stepped quickly onto the staircase as it began to move, standing calmly as it twisted and climbed higher and higher. As a student, he'd waited for the staircase to be about halfway up before beginning his climb, but he'd been cowardly and unsure of himself at the time. He'd also enjoyed Christmas and had had friends. Time had changed him greatly.

The staircase stopped, and Snape didn't even have a chance to knock before the doors to Dumbledore's office swung open on their own.

"Welcome, Severus and Merry Christmas." Dumbledore greeted the dark man as he stepped into the office.

"Yes, Merry Christmas, Severus." McGonagall echoed the sentiment.

Snape examined the room. Albus sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace, and Minerva across from him. A small table had been conjured between them and held a tea set, a plate of sandwiches, and a plate of cookies.

Dumbledore motioned for Snape to join them and conjured another chair for him. Snape took the offer and accepted the tea McGonagall handed him.

"I would return the sentiment," Snape began, voice devoid of emotion, "if you two had any respect for how I like to celebrate my holidays."

"Dear boy, you should realize by now that we won't abide by that. Everyone deserves merriment this day." Dumbledore responded, blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses?

"And if I don't want merriment? If I wish only for solitude?"

"Albus doesn't understand those words, Severus." McGonagall chimed in from her seat. "Besides, we could all use merriment in these times."

Snape took a sip of his tea and examined the pair over the rim before gently setting the cup on the table in front of him.

"I had a feeling you two could offer no such respect. Propriety then demands that I give a gift as well." Snape reached for the cage next to his chair and handed it to McGonagall who examined to bird carefully.

"Is this transfiguration?" she asked as she reached a finger in to stroke the bird. Snape nodded his confirmation. "You did a remarkable job." she commented, smiling over the cage. "You must have had an excellent teacher."

"I believe it was natural talent." Snape replied, smirking slightly. McGonagall scowled at him for a moment, before returning her attention to the bird. Snape reached into his pockets and pulled out the socks before handing them to Dumbledore.

"And for you."

Dumbledore smiled brightly as he accepted the gift from Snape. "A Merry Christmas it is indeed." Snape watched as the man lifted his robes, revealing red and green striped socks which were quickly replaced with the purple ones Snape had made.

"Nice and warm, just the way I like them." Dumbledore commented. Snape spent the next few minutes with the pair, finishing his cup of tea. It didn't take long for him to grow tired of the company and polite chatter and he began to make his excuses for leaving. McGonagall and Dumbledore countered him for some time and it was much longer than Snape would have liked before he was allowed to exit the office.

Snape scowled as he made his way down the descending staircase. Hopefully, the trip back would be as uneventful as the previous trips had been. Snape was in no mood for further socialization.

It was not meant to be. Just as Snape turned the corner to head towards the staircase he heard the voice of one Miss Lovegood resonating through the hall.

"Why are you doing this? What did she do to you?"

Snape quickened his steps. Someone was threatening another student and he had a bad feeling it was one of his Slytherins. He was usually lenient with them, but as the times got darker he realized the need to discipline them correctly, even if he couldn't be overly harsh with them when they deserved it. It was a thin line he walked. Besides, he hadn't wanted to deal with students today anyways. Whoever was causing trouble was in for a detention.

Snape turned the corner just in time to see the blonde boy remove his wand from Granger's chest and point it to Miss Lovegood. He sighed inwardly. He took a few strides closer to the group while using non-verbal magic to disarm the boy. Snape watched amused as the boy quickly turned to face him, confusion clear on his face.

"Were you seriously considering attacking a fellow student in front of me, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape waited as the boy tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Professor, I…" seemed to be the best Draco could come up with. How disappointing, for a Slytherin.

Snape turned his attention to Granger, who was still backed against the wall. He was slightly concerned that she hadn't reached for her books yet.

"Miss Granger, are you harmed?" he asked, ignoring Draco for a moment. This seemed to snap her out of it and she took a step away from the wall, turning to face him.

"No, I'm alright." she replied. He nodded before turning his attention to the other girl in the hall.

"Miss Lovegood?"

"I'm fine as well. Thank you." The girl replied. Snape nodded again, pleased that no harm had come to them.

"Then off with you." He said, gesturing for the two to leave. He watched as Lovegood helped Granger collect her books and the two hurried down the hall together. He then turned his attention back to Draco.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy. Now." He watched with interest as the boy's eyes widened slightly.

"What? What about Crabbe and Goyle?" the boy asked.

Snape looked up and down the hall but saw no trace of Malfoy's two henchmen. "What about them?"

"They were part of it. They…" Draco trailed off. Snape watched as the boy searched the hall before a slightly defeated look crossed his face. Snape was almost certain that Crabbe and Goyle would have been with Malfoy, but he couldn't punish them if he didn't have any proof. Silently, he turned and began the journey to the dungeons, feeling the stare of the young Malfoy on his back.

The pair walked in silence for a moment and Snape dared to think that if giving detention to Malfoy was all he had to do today, he'd gladly accept it. He should have known better than to hope for anything. As they approached the staircase, Snape heard a series of bangs. He whirled on Draco and glared at the boy.

"What did you do this time?" he asked. The rational part of his brain realized that it was unlikely Draco had done anything, but he didn't want to deal with another student.

"Me?" Draco asked, raising his hands in protest. "That had nothing to do with me. How could it? I've been here trailing you."

Snape growled in the back of his throat. This Christmas was becoming more miserable by the moment. "I don't suppose…" Snape let his gaze trail to the floor below them, the sound of more bangs ringing through the stone floor. "Very well. Come." Snape didn't wait for Draco to respond before taking off at a sprint down the staircase. He quickly reached the second floor and continued his hurried pace down the corridors. He heard Draco's steps behind him.

Snape was confused to see the hallways almost completely deserted. Someone had to be behind this. He noticed a tall figure with shocking red hair flee out of a hallway on the left side of the corridor. Snape slowed his pace to a walk as he approached the boy who he now recognized as one of the Weasley twins.

Snape quietly approached the lone boy. "What a surprise, to only find one Mr. Weasley. I had come to the conclusion after these years that the two of you relied on a symbiotic relationship." Snape's cold voice carried down the hall and the Weasley boy raised his head to face his professor. "Tell me, where is your other half?" Snape briefly glanced down the hall the twin had come from. Upon finding it empty, he returned his attention to the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, Weasel." Snape heard Draco gloat from behind him. Could that boy not keep his tongue in check? He watched as the redhead before him glanced up at the blonde behind him, a frown creasing his brows.

"Quiet, you." Snape snarled at Malfoy. Draco looked shocked to see Snape glaring at him. "You've no room to gloat, seeing as you're in trouble yourself." He watched with satisfaction as the grin disappeared from the young Malfoy's face. The boy turned his gaze to the ground as Snape crossed his arms to deal with his newest problem.

"Now, what have you done to cause explosions. Surely you'd be relaxing on Christmas of all days." Small explosions and hissing sounds continued to come from the hallway.

The Weasley twin glanced back at the hallway before turning to face Snape. "I'm sorry, Professor." Snape cringed inwardly at the tone of the boy's voice. He was trying to sound apologetic. The Weasley's should have known better by now. Sweetly apologetic voices and innocent expressions did not sway the Potions Master's feelings in your favor. "I wanted to test a new product to surprise Fred as a Christmas present, but they're not responding the way they should. I couldn't vanish them. Containing them was the best I could do."

Snape frowned as the boy motioned for him to come down the hall. He did so, hearing the steps of Draco behind him. George paused and waved his hand, as if to amplify the effect of what Snape was seeing. Fireworks littered the ground and the levels seemed to continue to rise. Every so often, one would explode or colored smoke would be emitted. However, neither the fireworks, nor the smoke emitted by them, would leave the hall they were in. They were being blocked by some sort of barrier.

Snape battled internally for a moment. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was very proud of the Weasley twins. They were more intelligent than the majority of their classmates, even if their grades didn't reflect it. They were also clever enough to develop new potions and charms. Not many wizards their age would have been able to make candies that made children ill. However, this was inexcusable. He glanced between Weasley and Malfoy, his agitation clear on his face. He really didn't want to deal with this today. Finally, he made a decision.

"Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall will be hearing about this. Perhaps she and Flitwick can find a way to clean up your mess. I have something else I need to attend to at the moment." Snape said, staring pointedly at Draco before motioning for him to follow. He walked down the hall and was about to exit before a thought occurred to him. He quickly spun around to face George, who looked slightly disappointed in the hall.

"And George?" he called out to the boy, a smirk growing on his face. "Don't think you'll be let off easily because McGonagall goes soft during the holidays. You will be serving detention with me every night for a week once classes resume. Do you understand?" Snape wondered why the boy looked like he was about to smile, but was distracted by the sound of Draco laughing next to him. He knocked the boy on the head, quickly canceling any glee the boy might have felt.

"Yes sir." George replied from down the hall. Snape turned and continued to walk to the staircase and turned to glance at Draco, who was no longer following him.

"Draco Malfoy." he called, his voice carrying naturally down the hall. He watched as the boy was knocked out of whatever thought he'd been in and jogged to catch up with his professor.

Their walk to the dungeon continued in silence. Once they were safely out of earshot, Snape turned his attention to the boy. Perhaps it was time for some damage control.

Before he could begin, he was interrupted by the boy.

"Where are you taking me?" the boy grumbled. Displeased by his tone, Snape continued on in silence. Draco repeated his question, louder this time, and Snape continued to ignore him. When he saw Draco opening his mouth to ask again, Snape quickly interjected.

"Will you stop blathering like a child? Patience is a virtue, they say." He listened as Draco grumbled before changing the subject. "Even if your family isn't very virtuous." Snape mumbled.

"What caused you to attack the Granger girl earlier?" He watched as Draco scowled.

"You won't answer my question, so why should I answer yours?" Draco countered. Snape glared at the boy. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

Snape smirked at the boy. So it had been what he thought. "Very well, don't tell me. I already know, anyway." he said slyly. He watched as Draco became more frustrated.

Snape did feel bad for the boy. He knew that Lucius was spending more and more time doing the bidding of the Dark Lord. He didn't have school as an excuse as Snape did, although it wouldn't excuse him if the Dark Lord planned any Yule festivities. However, this did not excuse the boy's behavior. Snape wanted desperately for the boy to follow a different path than he and his father had.

They continued in silence for a while and Snape listened as Draco's steps slowed after passing the path to the dormitory. Did the boy really think he'd be let off that easily?

Snape stopped them in front of a dark wooden door. He could almost see the fear on the young boy's face. Perhaps he'd learn his lesson. He couldn't help but smirk at the boy which only seemed to make him more nervous. Snape approached a door on the right wall and was about to open it before glancing back at Malfoy. It wouldn't do to have a student know his passwords. He pointed his wand to the boy.

"Muffliato." he spoke, and watched the confused look that came over the boy's face. He then turned back to the door and spoke the phrase that would unlock it. The door swung open and Snape motioned for Draco to follow him inside.

Upon entering the room Snape went to his desk, retrieving parchment from a drawer and laying on one of the few clear spaces on the desk. He looked up at Draco and gave him his orders.

"Name the items in the cabinet." he watched as the boy looked at him, confused.

"What?" Draco asked, speaking a tad too loud. Snape realized the muffliato was still in effect. He looked at the boy and considered lifting it, but making him suffer would be even more fun. Snape repeated the instructions, knowing the boy could not hear him.

"I don't understand." Snape realized the boy was yelling now and continued to enunciate while gesturing to the cabinet in the corner. It seemed the boy had finally caught on.

"I don't know what they are." Snape realized the boy was whispering now. Of course he didn't know what they were, what kind of detention would that be? Snape took this chance to use a bit of wandless magic to summon books from a shelf in the classroom. They came zipping through the air to land on the desk. He gave Draco a pointed look and waited for the boy to approach the parchment before retreating through a second door and into his quarters.

Once back in his quarters he stretched his legs across the couch and turned his gaze to the pile of presents. Perhaps now would be a good time to open them. He reached for the two matching ones, wrapped in a deep blue. Judging by the size of one of the packages, he assumed these were from Dumbledore.

Snape opened the smaller of the packages to find a pair of black, wooly, socks. Of course, the Headmaster probably got everybody socks for Christmas. The man was barmy to the end. Snape found himself stroking the thick material and immediately set the socks aside on the table. Severus Snape was not going to appreciate a pair of socks.

He opened the other package from Dumbledore to find a small pensieve. He looked at the object curiously. Usually, when a memory needed to be shared, he would use the pensieve in the Headmaster's office. Why would the man give him one? They were rather expensive and Snape knew most people would think them a thoughtful gift, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread when looking at it. He quickly set it aside as well and returned his attention to the pile.

Of the three presents left, one was wrapped in red with gold ribbon, one in a silver paper with a red and white poinsettia pattern and a green bow, and the last a deep green with silver ribbon. Snape picked up green package, which he was sure was from Narcissa. Surely enough, he opened it to find a rare text on advanced potions. He knew it was a very expensive book and he was happy to have it in his collection without losing a single knut. Perhaps he could spare her a thank you letter.

Snape carried the book to his bedside table and set it down for later reading before returning to the last few gifts. Before he could reach for the red package, obviously from McGonagall, he heard something shatter in his office. He stood and glared at the door before quickly moving towards it and slamming it open, causing additional bottles to rattle. Draco stood in the middle of the office, watching him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Snape demanded, continuing his glare on Malfoy, anger plain on his face.

"It was Peeves!" the boy cried. "Peeves came in here and threw a glass ornament at me. He missed, of course, but he hit a jar."

Snape examined the boy, critically. "You expect me to believe a poltergeist was responsible for this?"

"It's true!" The boy pleaded.

"Peeves has never bothered me in my office before. Why would he start now?" Snape asked. He'd threatened the poltergeist with the Bloody Baron many times before and the spirit knew better.

"I don't know. Perhaps he knew I was in here instead of you."

Snape stepped over to the broken jar, noticing the pieces of red glass around it. Perhaps there was some truth to the boy's words, but it did little to quell his anger once he noticed what had been destroyed.

"The preservation has been destroyed. You will pay for this, boy!" He tried to rein his anger in enough to not hit the boy.

"Me? But it was Peeves!" the boy whined. "Can't you just refill it with magic?"

Snape spun on the boy. He knew that Malfoy was spoiled and perhaps ignorant to how the world worked, but he'd expected Lucius and Narcissa would have taught him better by now. "You imbecile! You ignorant fool!" Snape's temper began to rise. "Do you think everything can be solved by magic?" Draco didn't answer him, and he knew then that the boy did indeed believe that. Perhaps this would be a lesson for him.

"What is the name of that specimen?" Snape asked, gesturing to the broken jar.

It was a moment before Draco answered. "I don't know, sir. I hadn't gotten to it yet."

Snape felt his anger rise again. The boy would have to go, and soon.

"Yet it seems as though you've had no problem getting to it." he snarled, pointing to the broken glass. "That is a crested toad and it costs nine galleons. You will cover the cost." It wasn't a question. He'd make sure a Malfoy replaced this. "Now, get out of my office."

"Should I wait in the classroom while you clean this up?" The boy asked. Was he stupid? Could he not see the anger rising in Snape?

"Just get out."

"What do you mean, though. Do you want me to…?"

"GET OUT!" Snape yelled, his temper beginning to boil over.

"Yes, sir." he heard Draco stammer, the door to the office closing shortly after.

Once alone, Snape turned and slammed his hand against the wall before moving and glaring at the cabinet of specimen. So many specimens that would have been quick and easy to replace, and Peeves had to hit the one expensive one.

Snape looked at the broken specimen on the floor and used wandless magic to vanish it away before returning to his quarters. Once again, he sprawled on the couch, but this time he closed his eyes as he tried to relax. He practiced even breathing and began to feel himself calm down. Once he was calm, he pulled down his left sleeve and stared at the dark mark, twisting slightly. It hadn't begun to hurt yet, and he desperately hoped that the Dark Lord didn't have plans for the holiday.

Snape raised his right hand and began to trace the serpent. This was the symbol of when it had all gone wrong. He'd lost Lily, he'd given up his free will for the foreseeable future. Being on both sides of the war meant that he didn't agree enough with the other Death Eaters to consider them friends, but the members of the Order didn't trust him enough to socialize with him. Two choices in his life had left him alone.

Snape sat and examined the remaining two presents, deciding to finish opening them. Instead of reaching for McGonagall's, he reached for the gift from Poppy. Inside was a small stash of potions ingredients that couldn't be bought in Hogsmead. He was thankful for the gift, as he rarely had time to leave the castle. He set the ingredients aside and reached for the red package.

He unwrapped it and was surprised to find a pair of black gloves and a black scarf. He picked them up and could immediately tell that they were enchanted. He reached for his wand and cast a spell to show which magic had been used on the items. There was a strange feeling in his chest when he realized magic hadn't been used to craft the objects themselves, but they had been enchanted with a charm to adjust the level of heat provided. Snape could wear these in his quarters, where it could be rather cold, but they wouldn't become bothersome in the classroom heated by several cauldrons. There was also a charm to make them invisible when worn. Snape smiled. Minerva would know that he didn't need students asking where he got a scarf.

Snape smiled as he ran his hands over the scarf before wrapping it around his neck. He then unlaced his boots and switched his thin dress socks for the thick wooly ones Dumbledore had given him. He then took the potions ingredients and placed them carefully on a shelf in his private storeroom before finding his way into his bedroom and sprawling across the bed. He reached for the potions text from the Malfoys and began to flip through it, examining the different techniques and potions.

A while later, Snape realized he was smiling. He lowered the book and thought about that. He had thoughtful gifts from people. Perhaps he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. He let his smile grow, deciding that maybe he could have a merry Christmas. He continued to read late into the evening and his dark mark didn't even tingle. It was a merry Christmas after all.


End file.
